As It Seems
by Nico Morrison
Summary: More than a decade after her first visit to the Labyrinth, a chance encounter brings Sarah back to the Underground. When a frightening truth is learned, Sarah finds herself coping with a world..and a man..she never thought she would see again. Story on Hiatus...new Laby fic being worked on.
1. Chance Encounter

**_Hello!_**

**_So my life has changed dramatically in the past few months. I got married, for one. Writing fanfiction has sort of fallen away, and I miss it dearly. I attempted to begin a "Crow" fanfic, but my heart wasn't in it, so it's on hiatus. I think it's best to go back to what I know and love best._**

**_Please enjoy my Christmas present to you, who I've missed so much…and thanks for letting me into your lives once more._**

**_We're gonna start out sad...get out your hankies!_**

**_-Nico_**

* * *

The snow that had begun to fall earlier in the afternoon was now accumulating in the streets outside of the orphanage, causing the children inside to press their faces up against the cold windows, too excited to sleep.

The rows of tiny beds that lined the main sleeping den of the Riverside Home for Children broke Sarah's heart every time she looked at them. She had been a social worker for nearly a decade now, and the holiday season was always the most difficult for her. Here it was, early December, and there wasn't a free bed in the facility. That meant that thirty-five children were in residence, each of them without a home for Christmas. And Sarah knew first hand that there were dozens of similar children's homes in the area that were just as full.

There was no reason for Sarah to still be at the Riverside Home. She had arrived earlier in the day to handle some paperwork, but had long since finished. Now, as she stood behind the children, watching them as they watched the snow, she couldn't stop an errant tear from slipping down her face.

A hand touching her shoulder pulled her from her thoughts.

"It's late, Sarah. You should get home before the weather takes a turn for the worse." The matronly nurse, Robin, who covered the overnight shift smiled warmly as she spoke. Sarah wiped at her eyes quickly and sighed.

"I suppose you're right," she agreed. "I guess there's nothing left for me to do here."

Robin smiled again. "I've worked with all types of people over the last 40 years, but I've never met someone as compassionate as you, Sarah."

Sarah smiled. "Thank you, Robin." She ran a hand through her hair. "I guess this time of year is just difficult for me. Of course, not as difficult as it is for them." She jutted her chin in the direction of the children looking out the window. "It's just not fair."

Robin rubbed Sarah's shoulder comfortingly. "Oh child," she breathed. "If only everyone in the world cared as much as you do." Then, turning her attention to the children said, "Alright, everyone. Into bed! The snow will still be there in the morning."

Sarah chuckled as Robin's instructions were met with groans of childish disappointment. She watched as children hurried to their respective beds, most of them no older than five or six. She watched as they tucked themselves in, having no one else to do it for them. She listened as a few said their prayers, her eyes threatening to spill over with tears again as she heard more than one of the kids pray for a family.

Before her emotions got the best of her, Sarah smiled at Robin and walked out of the sleeping den, pausing for only a moment to wipe her tears before she was met with the ice cold air outside.

New England's weather was particularly unforgiving in the winter months. Sarah pulled her long black peacoat tighter around her body, steadying herself against the slippery parking lot. When she finally arrived at her beat up jeep, she cursed as she realized she'd have to let it warm up for quite some time before it would be ready to actually move.

She hopped inside and slammed the door as hard as she could, hoping to slough off some of the frozen snow from the windows. No such luck. Sarah tried to quell her shivers as she forced her key into the ignition. She turned the key and her jeep sputtered to life. She pumped the gas, hoping to keep it alive on the first try, even though it usually stalled out a few times before she could get moving.

"Come on, baby….come on," she urged, turning the key again after the first stall.

The jeep roared to life a second time, only to quickly die back down, despite how many times Sarah pressed on the gas.

"Oh, man! Not tonight! Come on!" She turned the key again, yet this time the motor didn't turn over at all. Instead, the lights inside flickered and then died. Sarah slammed her hands against the steering wheel. "No!" She yelled, trying the starter one more time.

The car clicked, but did nothing else.

Sarah leaned against the headrest, her teeth threatening to chatter right out of her mouth. She pulled out her cell phone to call someone to pick her up, only to discover her cell battery had died.

"Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit!" She cursed. The lights inside of the children's home had been dimmed, but Sarah knew that Robin would let her back in. And so she hopped out of the car and hurried back over to the home, cursing the entire way.

She knocked on the heavy oak doors several times with no luck. Thankfully, when she tried the knob, the door opened with a whoosh, the winter wind pushing Sarah inside.

"Robin?" Sarah called out softly, hoping not to disturb the children.

The home was frightening at night. The dim lighting and rush of wind against the building gave Sarah goose bumps. And if she was frightened, she couldn't imagine how the children must feel. She hurried down one of the corridors towards the back offices, where she knew the phones were. As she approached the infant room, she slowed her footsteps to a quiet creep, not wanting to give Robin or any of the other overnight orderlies a crying baby to deal with.

The first thing Sarah saw as she got closer to the infant room was a shadow spilling out of the open doorway. Long, lean and tall, this wasn't the shadow of the portly Robin. Sarah tiptoed closer to the door to see what orderly was assigned to the babies on this particular night. Maybe they would know where Robin was.

The infant room was dark, save a few old night lights that provided a dim glow. A lullaby CD was playing in the background, creating a sort of eerie, sad mood. Sarah peered in and caught sighted of a dark figure perched over a bassinet.

Her eyebrows furrowed. She didn't recognize this orderly. She thought she knew everyone at Riverside.

She watched as the figure reached into the bassinet, lifting a sleeping baby into its arms. And while she could not see the person's face, the sound she heard next turned her blood to ice.

The person…the _man…_ was humming.

And Sarah knew the song.

For a split second, the man turned. Sarah flattened herself into the shadows of the corridor, struggling to breathe and hoping that he didn't see her.

But _she_ saw him. In that brief moment, she caught sight of his golden hair. She saw his miss-matched eyes. She noted the pale, glittering skin pulled taught over high cheekbones. And she did not miss the silver amulet that hung against dark, ethereal clothing.

_Jareth. _

As his name entered her consciousness, Sarah's hand flew to her mouth to stifle a scream. She pressed even further back into the corridor, squeezing her eyes shut.

This could not possibly be happening.

Thirteen years ago, when she was only a child of fifteen, Sarah had an amazing experience. While her adult mind had classified the incident as nothing more than a vivid dream, the child that still lurked inside of her screamed that it had been all too real. Throughout the years that had followed, Sarah refused to allow herself to think of what had happened, her heart stammering in panic at the slightest memory. As quickly as these memories would surface, she would shove them back down, lock them up and repudiate the need to revisit her time spent in…The Labyrinth.

Yet her unconscious was stubborn. Dozens of dreams about him had kept the image of Jareth fresh in her mind. And now, as horrified and disbelieving as she should be, she was absolutely certain that the man still holding the sleeping child a scant few feet away from her was none other than the Goblin King.

Insanity brought on by exhaustion was the first culprit Sarah blamed for this moment in time. She had been working long nights…she was emotional and tired…she hadn't really spoken to anyone that wasn't a business contact in weeks…she must be losing it. Yet no matter how hard she tried to ground herself; how seriously she wanted the image of the wraithlike king to disappear, it didn't.

Instead, Jareth remained in the infant room, humming and rocking the child, seemingly lost in whatever thoughts he was having.

Sarah was at a standstill. The way she saw it, she had three choices. She could run screaming from the Riverside Home, away from her delusions…confront the man she wasn't certain was real, or remain silent until he left.

Seeing as how her feet were frozen to the floor and she couldn't seem to get her mouth to work, Sarah chose the latter.

The child in Jareth's arms had woken up, and was now staring at the strange man holding him with wide, curious eyes. A chubby hand reached up to pull at a blonde lock. Jareth chuckled; a deep rumbling in his chest. He gently released his hair from the small boy's fist.

"You're a brave one, aren't you?" He asked. The child giggled.

At the sound of his voice, Sarah's knees gave way. She caught herself just before she fell. Jareth turned in the direction of the small noise she had made, but did not see her and returned his attentions to the child.

"I suppose you ended up here because your mother became desperate when I didn't appear immediately after she wished you away," Jareth continued to speak, his deep voice almost inaudible. He adjusted the child's soft white shirt. "I apologize, but I was occupied. Busy time of year…you understand."

The child laughed again.

"Ah, but you're better off without her," Jareth continued. "It is a shame I won't be able to offer her a run through the Labyrinth, but no one ever reaches the castle anyhow, so it's a waste of time, isn't it? We should both be grateful for the way things turned out."

The child cooed in concurrence.

"I'm pleased you agree," Jareth noted. "Shall we be on our way then?"

Sarah watched in horror as the edges of the Goblin King began to ebb and fuzz. A golden, otherworldly light radiated around the man and child, who was giggling again.

Insanity drives people to do things they might not ordinarily do, as Sarah was about to discover. While she had been intent on remaining silent in the shadows until Jareth disappeared, something within her was reeling at the thought of seeing him go. She couldn't identify what desperate feelings were building up inside of her, but before she realized what she was doing, her body was moving of its own accord, lunging clumsily toward the glowing image of Jareth and the child.

She caught the surprised eyes of Jareth for a split second before the wind was knocked out of her as she hit a cold, hard surface with more force than she could have anticipated.

Sarah sputtered and coughed, pulling her bruised body from the cold ground into a sitting position, squeezing her eyes shut to stop the room from spinning. As she focused, the first thing she saw was a pair of muscular legs, swathed in black leather. She followed the line of this body up with her eyes…discretely slipping over an impressive protuberance….until she saw the silver amulet…the pale column of a neck…and finally, the furious eyes of the Goblin King himself.


	2. History Repeats

**_Thank you so much for the reviews! Glad to see some of you again! I've missed you!! Oh...and btw...standard disclaimer...I'm not making money off of this nor do I own any of these characters except for my originals! Credit goes to Jim Henson!!_**

**_-Nico_**

* * *

Instinctively, Sarah scooted back on her rear, the sound of the scuff of her jeans against the stone floor reverberating around her head.

He stood before her, his fists on his hips, the squeak of his leather gloves as he clenched his hands audible against the deadly silence of the room.

Sarah waited for him to say something, but he seemed to be biting back some terrible thought; it was almost as if she was watching him fight the urge to vomit. Except instead of an illness, it was the pure rage visible in his eyes that was the reason for his silence.

She rose to her feet, her worn leather boots making noise against the ground that gave her the chills. Still Jareth remained silent, his unblinking eyes locked on her every move.

It was uncomfortable, being looked at like that. Even though she was far from being a child, Sarah couldn't help the sheer fright that radiated through her when in this man's presence.

Yet she was defiant. Perhaps it was the result of having spent so much of her career in rougher neighborhoods, or perhaps it was a trait she was born with, but Sarah Williams had a backbone.

She squared herself off to Jareth, who still hadn't moved, and locked eyes with him, ignoring the roll of her stomach. She took a breath.

"Where's the child?" She asked in a much stronger voice than she had expected.

Jareth finally blinked. The slightest bit of rage slipped from his face, but in its place was an expression of shock. Then, without warning, he spoke. "Sarah," he said, his voice much deeper than Sarah remembered, "Am I to believe you care more about this child….this child who is of no relation to you…than for yourself?"

Sarah felt her mouth go dry. "I just want to know what happened to him," she replied more softly.

Jareth tilted his head to one side and smirked. "You have absolutely no idea what you've done," he said, his voice bitter and low.

He suddenly crossed the distance between them in three quick strides. Sarah gasped at his sudden closeness, all five of her senses now keenly aware of him. She wasn't sure she had ever seen him this close before.

Truly, he was breathtaking.

While her predominant thought was fear for her life, Sarah was unable to stop from almost unconsciously admiring his beauty. His skin was nearly as pale as porcelain and just as smooth. Unearthly colors swept from his eyelashes to his brow. His mouth was set into a thin line, his strong chin thrust slightly forward. His hair stood wild around him, almost as if it was a living thing…or flames.

Yet it was the fire in his mismatched eyes that was most captivating. His fierce gaze spoke volumes, yet Sarah couldn't identify any other emotion besides anger.

She licked her lips and forced herself to speak. "What did I do that's so terrible?"

Jareth scoffed, studying her face a moment longer before suddenly pushing back from her on his heel. He turned his back to her and made a gesture towards the room. "Look around, Sarah. Do you know where you are?"

Sarah slowly turned her head from side to side. The walls, floor and even ceiling was made of stone. Large arched windows that allowed a cold breeze to flood into the room also revealed a crystal blue sky. The recessed stone pit in the middle of the room reminded Sarah of a fire pit. A large throne sat at the mouth of the pit while lush red pillows rested in the bottom. A large fireplace yawned in the corner of the room, yet there were no other furnishing, no decorations on the walls, and no sign of any inhabitants whatsoever.

Jareth was leaning on one of the windows, his back to her. "I'm in the Labyrinth," Sarah replied.

"No, you are not," Jareth replied without turning back to face her. "You are in my castle. My throne room, to be exact."

Sarah bristled at his condescending tone. "Impressive," she said sarcastically.

Jareth turned to face her, his eyes darkening. 'Why did you follow me?" He suddenly demanded, his voice dramatically increasing in volume.

"I don't know," Sarah replied, her voice shaking a bit. "I didn't even think it was real. I just…I didn't know this was going to happen."

"Reckless," Jareth hissed, moving closer to her again.

"Why?" Sarah asked. "What's the big deal? Just send me back since my mere presence obviously infuriates you."

Jareth folded his arms across his chest. "Nothing would give me more pleasure than getting you as far away from here as possible."

Sarah was surprised by the sting of hurt as Jareth's comment speared through her. She pursed her lips against the urge to recoil. "Fine," she said lowly. "Give me the child, and send me back."

Jareth chuckled, but it was anything but a happy sound. "Why would I give you the child?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Sarah countered. "Last time I had to reach the castle to get Toby back." She looked around the room. "Seems to me I'm already here. So give me the child and do whatever it is you do that sends me back."

"Come, come now, Sarah. You know how this works," Jareth said dismissively. "You were not the one who wished this child away."

"Well where is the person who did?" Sarah demanded. Then, in the spirit of classic Sarah defiance, she went a step further. "Or do you not even give people the chance to beat the Labyrinth anymore since it was _so_ easy for me!"

Jareth roared, a primal noise that ripped from his throat as his anger finally bubbled over. He advanced on her, twisting his hand in the back of her hair and locking her head just below his own. Sarah cried out, not in pain but in fright, especially when he leaned in even closer, his breath coming in angry pants across her cheek.

"I cannot send you back," he said slowly, his voice a rumble of restrained emotion.

Sarah's eyes widened. "What?" She whispered.

He gritted his teeth. "I cannot transport you back aboveground. You have not been wished away, nor have you been the one doing the wishing," he said slowly, his voice deadly low as his hand tightened in her hair. "You are not bound to the Underworld by birth, nor do you possess any of the magic of my race. Therefore, I…cannot transport…you."

Sarah twisted her head from his grasp, shoving against him with her palms. "You're lying!" She yelled.

Jareth shook his head. "No, I am not," he replied stonily.

Sarah was rapidly approaching full blow panic. "If you can't, there must be someone who can," she said frantically.

"That isn't how it works, Sarah," Jareth snipped back. "There are rules. You have no idea of the consequences to your actions!"

"Oh, well, forgive me for not reading this part of the story!" Sarah said, exasperated. "This cannot be what's happening!"

"But it is," Jareth replied.

A silence fell over the room as the reality of the situation blanketed them both. Sarah slowly slipped back down to the floor, sitting in a lump of defeat. "I can't stay here," she said quietly.

"You don't have a choice," Jareth replied, practically spitting the words. Sarah raised her damped eyes to look up at Jareth, who was standing a few feet away, but still staring daggers in her direction.

"So what happens to me now?" Sarah asked, her voice flat.

"Surely you do not expect _me_ to figure that out for you," Jareth replied coldly.

Irritation swept through Sarah, giving her enough energy to rise to her feet. "No, I wouldn't expect you to do _anything_ for me," she replied. "Just tell me how to get the hell out of this castle and I'll be out of your sight for good."

Jareth laughed. "Oh really," he said. "Tell me, Sarah. Where will you go?"

"As far away from here as possible," Sarah replied, echoing the words that had hurt her earlier.

"You will not survive a week in the Labyrinth, Sarah," Jareth warned.

"Well I can't stand another _minute_ here with you, so either tell me how to get out of here or I'll figure it out on my own."

Jareth sneered. "You are no less stubborn now than you were as a child," he informed her.

"And you're no less of an asshole," Sarah replied angrily.

Jareth made a sound of irritation and then conjured a crystal. Despite her frazzled emotional state, she was unable to suppress the awe she felt watching the action. The magic was physically visible on Jareth's gloved fingertips, trails of glitter spilling like rivers of sparkling dust toward the floor.

He concentrated on the crystal for a moment before letting it disappear against his hands. A few seconds later, the sound of quick footsteps approaching could be heard.

Sarah turned to the noise to see a beautiful female, probably a few years younger than herself. Then again, who could tell with the inhabitants of the Underworld. The girl was small in size and stature, no more than five feet. Her skin was a peaches and cream complexion, while her eyes were wide and blue. She wore a simple green dress with a starch-white apron covering the bulk of her skirts.

Most curious about the girl, however, were her ears…and the way they came to points at the top, peeking out from beneath thick black waves of hair.

"Ellette," Jareth addressed the girl, who dipped into a gracious curtsey. "Please bring Sarah to the servants quarters. Allow her to stay in one of the rooms until I can decide what to do with her."

Sarah made a sound of protest, but Jareth cut her off abruptly. "I would hold my tongue, if I were you. You are lucky I don't simply comply and allow you to wander my Labyrinth."

"I would rather do that than stay in your castle!" Sarah yelled. Jareth took a few menacing steps towards her.

"Would you rather revisit the oubliette?" He all but purred. "Though I feel I must warn you that you won't be able to escape so easily this time."

His voice ran a chill down Sarah's spine. She turned from Jareth, walking closer to the girl he had summoned. "Please, get me away from him as quickly as you can."

The girl blinked, shocked by the demand. She looked around Sarah's body at Jareth, who nodded shortly and then turned his back once more.

"This way, Sarah," Ellette said, her voice musical and light, albeit a bit frightened.

It wasn't until Sarah was in the long stone hallway outside of the throne room, safe from Jareth's sight, that she allowed her shoulders to slump as the weight of her situation continued to hit her.

* * *

Jareth sat perched in one of his windowsills, one leg stretched out before him, one bent at the knee. His head was spinning.

Subconsciously, his gloved fingertips traced a crack in the window's foundation….a reminder of a moment in time Jareth wished he could forget; the moment when Sarah defeated him thirteen years ago.

She was the only mortal to claim victory over him…and now the only mortal who had managed to bridge the gap between their two worlds without the assistance of anyone's magic. It was nothing less than a security breach…but more than that, it meant the presence of the one being in any world Jareth truly despised.

And the worst part of having to think about events of the past was that it brought a glaring truth to the forefront of Jareth's mind; a truth that he had fought to suppress and ignore for thirteen years.

It was _his_ fault Sarah had been victorious, for he had fallen in love with the girl all those years ago…granting her power over him and the world he had spent his entire life protecting.

And when he realized she possessed that power, he had desperately tried to win her over, but by then…it had been too late.


	3. The Help

**_Thank you so much for your reviews! _**

**_A transition chappie here...._**

**_=)_**

**_Nico_**

* * *

The servant's quarters were actually much more pleasant than the name had led Sarah to believe. In fact, the myriad of small rooms that dotted the stone corridor Ellette was leading Sarah down were much cleaner than the throne room.

After several confusing twists and turns, Ellette gently pushed open the door to one of the many small rooms.

"Here you are, Sarah. I think you'll be comfortable here." The elfin-looking girl smiled warmly and allowed Sarah to walk into the room.

It was very small, but had a sort of cozy charm. A bed with a pretty, albeit faded yellow quilt rested in the corner against one of the windowless walls. An ancient looking chest of drawers was against the opposite wall, complete with a basin of water on top. An oval mirror with a small crack was affixed to the wall above the basin. An empty wardrobe with uneven legs pressed into one corner, while a tiny pot-bellied stove for light and warmth occupied the other.

Ellette felt sorry for Sarah as she watched the mortal move around the undersized space like a hamster in a cage. She watched as Sarah sat on the edge of the bed, wincing as its wooden frame squeaked under her slight weight.

"My room is just next door," Ellette said, keeping her voice bright. "And there is a bathing room down the hallway, to the right." Ellette shifted her weight from foot to foot as she spoke, feeling uncomfortable as Sarah stared at her.

"So, you're a maid?" Sarah asked suddenly.

Ellette nodded. "Yes, for now."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'for now'?"

Ellette moved closer to the mortal, undeniably fascinated by the strange creature. "This is only a temporary position," she explained in her lyrical voice. "You see, the King selects certain peasants to come to the castle when they reach adolescence. It's a great honor."

"Oh yes, waiting on _The King_ hand and foot seems like the highest of honors," Sarah said sarcastically.

"It is!" Ellette insisted. "If you get selected, the King provides training for another field of employ. He only asks that we serve as his staff during the training process. And he provides room and board. It's actually quite generous of him. I wouldn't be able to afford such training any other way."

"So what's your other field?" Sarah asked offhandedly, refusing to allow herself to think of anything _he_ did as generous.

Ellette beamed. "I'm learning to be a teacher," she explained. "I'm almost finished training too. I think that before this year is out, I'll be placed in one of our schools!"

"How wonderful," Sarah replied, not sounding as if anything was wonderful at all.

"Then once I leave, someone else will take my place…it's been this way for eons. My father was a stable boy for the King when he was younger…and now he's one of the most respected doctors in the Underground!"

The girl's enthusiasm would have been contagious if Sarah wasn't so caught up in thoughts of her own. Picking up on this, Ellette sat on the other edge of the bed, a few feet away from the mortal.

"Everyone is saying that you've been here before," the tiny maid said quietly. "That you're the girl who ran the Labyrinth and actually got to the castle." She looked over at Sarah with her wide, curious eyes. "Is it true?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes, a long time ago," she replied.

Ellette moved an inch closer. "Everyone is also saying that you got back here without wishing anyone away…or being wished away. Is that true too?"

"Who's "everyone"?"

Ellette shrugged. "The King has over three hundred servants. Word travels fast."

"It was an accident, but yes that's also true," Sarah replied.

"So you really live…" Ellette pointed towards the ceiling with a thin finger, "up there?"

Sarah followed the direction in which Ellette was pointing. "Well, not anymore, it would seem," she replied sadly.

Ellette looked at her hands in her lap. "I'm sorry, Sarah. I shouldn't be riddling you with questions."

"It's alright," Sarah sighed. "Everything has happened so fast, to be honest I don't really know what to say anyway."

Ellette was silent for a moment but then patted Sarah's hand. "It will be all right," she said encouragingly. "My mother says that the sun will always come out tomorrow."

"Is your mother's name 'Annie'?" Sarah asked

Ellette's brows furrowed. "No, it's Belinda," she replied. "Who is Annie?"

Sarah smiled. "Nevermind," she said softly.

Ellette's eyes clouded for a moment and she went perfectly still. Sarah stood up, worried. "Hey…are you okay?"

The girl's eyes suddenly cleared and she smiled. "I'm being summoned," she replied, hurrying to the door. "I'll be back. Will you be all right here?"

Sarah looked around and nodded.

"I'll see you later, then," Ellette replied, closing the door behind her.

In the silence of her new home, Sarah lay back on her new bed, and allowed the tears she had been fighting back to slip down her face in soundless sobs.

* * *

Jareth would have remained perched in his windowsill for several more hours had it not been for the arrival of his cousin. He actually sensed the roguish presence of the man before he entered the throne room, but elected not to acknowledge his presence right away.

"Brooding…always brooding."

The voice came from the middle of the throne room, yet Jareth did not turn around.

"Drake," he addressed his cousin. "I am in no mood."

Drake laughed, coming to stand beside the window. He rested his arm on the side of the stone sill and then his head on his arm. "When are you ever in the mood, cousin?" Jareth grunted. "We had a lunch appointment today, Jareth. An appointment you missed."

"I was busy," Jareth replied.

"Too busy to discuss the division of land between the dwarfs and the gnomes?" Drake asked.

Jareth sighed. "I apologize, Drake. How did it go?"

Drake shrugged. "We reached an agreement. It took a few hours and several gallons of ale, but I think it will work out fine."

"Thank you for taking care of that, Drake," Jareth said. "I have been otherwise occupied."

"So I hear," Drake replied, smiling. "Where is the little trouble maker now?"

Jareth finally turned to look at his cousin. "She is in the servant's quarters," he replied, coming down from the window ledge.

Drake laughed. "Why ever is she down there? Surely you aren't training her for some grand profession…"

"She is only there because I don't know what else to do with her," Jareth interrupted, leading his cousin out of the throne room and towards his library. "I cannot send her back, and I do not want her in my sight."

Drake chortled again. "I see. Well, one can never have too much help."

"She isn't the help," Jareth replied, shoving the doors to the library open. "She is a nuisance whose very presence irritates me."

Drake smiled, pretending to be very interested in a silver paper weight that rested on the edge of one of Jareth's impressive desks. "Why should she be different from every other creature you come into contact with," he jibed.

Jareth sat at his desk, leveling his dark gaze up at his cousin. Drake was the only child of Jareth's mother's brother. Jareth and Drake had grown up together…and now, as adults, he acted as Jareth's right hand man; accompanying the king on business meetings, making decisions of the parliamentary sort and acting as the confidant that Jareth couldn't have created if he tried.

"I'm joking, Jareth, relax," Drake laughed as his cousin shot a murderous glare at him. "So you threw her down into the servant's chambers…out of sight, out of mind, eh? Since you cannot transport her, who did you have bring her to her new quarters?"

"Ellette," Jareth replied.

"Ah, the beautiful Ellette," Drake sighed. "I don't suppose you'll be summoning her again any time soon, will you?"

Jareth narrowed his eyes. "As a matter of fact, I do need to give her some further instructions."

Drake perked up at this, adjusting his long dark hair. "By all means," Drake said, sitting impishly at another desk, placing on his best "come hither" expression, "instruct away."

"You are impossible," Jareth told Drake, calling forth a crystal.

"Hey, just because your romantic life is non-existent doesn't mean that mine has to be," Drake replied, plastering a smile on his face as hurried footsteps drew near.

Ellette appeared in the doorway of the Library. "You called, Your Highness?"

Jareth nodded. "Did you find a room for the mortal?"

"Hello, Ellette," Drake purred at the same time. Ellette blushed.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Ellette replied to Jareth. "And good afternoon, Sir Drake."

"Ellette," Jareth addressed the girl, snapping her from his cousin's attentions, "I have not yet decided what to do with Sarah. Until I make such a decision, I need you to keep an eye on her."

Ellette nodded. "Yes, Sire."

"She is not to leave the castle under any circumstances," Jareth continued. "She will remain in the servant's quarters and take her meals with you. I wish to be kept abreast of her condition on a daily basis. Until she is out of your keep, you are excused from your other duties. Can I trust you, Ellette?"

Ellette beamed. Never before had her king relied so heavily upon her. "Of course, Your Highness! You can depend on me."

Jareth nodded. "Good. Now please see to it that the seamstress provides Sarah with some clothing. Nothing elaborate."

"Right away, Sire," Ellette curtsied.

"Oh, and Ellette," Jareth called just as she was leaving.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Sarah Williams is not to be trusted," he said darkly. "Do I make myself clear?"

Ellette bit her lip. "Yes, Sire," she replied quietly.

"Very well," Jareth said, effectively dismissing the small maid.

"Dammit, Jareth," Drake said after Ellette had left. "I didn't get a word in edgewise."

"There is a first time for everything," Jareth replied.

Drake smirked.

Then an idea hit him.

He stretched, feigning a yawn. "Well, cousin. It has been a long day. I believe I should be heading home."

Jareth was already immersed in paperwork. He waved his cousin away. "I shall see you tomorrow," he said flippantly.

"Yes, tomorrow." Drake echoed.

Then, as he was certain Jareth was not watching, he turned right instead of left out of the library, silently following the pretty maid down to the servant's quarters.


	4. One Comfort

_**Hello All! Sorry for the hiatus...I was traveling for work...I got to go to some amazing places and was unable to find time to write! I'm back in the states now...and back to this story! I haven't forgotten about it...far from it! Enjoy! =)**_

_**-Nico**_

* * *

Ellette had the distinct notion that someone was following her. Whoever it was had been focusing on keeping his or her footsteps in sync with her own; when she slowed, so did the sound behind her.

A common trait of the inhabitants of the Underground was their love of any and all games. Riddles, trickery and puzzles were a mainstay of their lives…and so Ellette played along, smiling to herself as she randomly increased and decreased the tempo of her stride, inwardly impressed that her pursuer was able to keep up so well even as she skipped…or leapt…or even pirouetted. The life of a servant was one of hard work, and while such work didn't go unrewarded, it was still important to keep one's spirits high. Games were revered…and one's tactical moves were always being honed…and since Ellette was sure one of the younger wards was responsible for this little game of shadow, and so she began to formulate her move.

By the sound of the footsteps, her tracker was a good ten feet behind her. So as she rounded one of the many corners of the servants' quarters, she pressed herself against the wall and prepared to catch whoever was behind her off guard. She giggled to herself as her follower hesitated after her footsteps stopped...then resumed...and as the unknown person rounded the corner, Ellette jumped in his path with a cry meant to playfully frighten.

Instead of one of the grubby stable boys, however, Ellette was now nose-to-chest with none other than Drake.

She recognized the royal emblem hanging from his chest and scooted back a few steps. Her mouth hung open in surprise as she dipped into a hasty curtsey.

"Sir Drake!" She exclaimed. "I'm so sorry…I thought you were one of the children…I didn't mean to…"

Drake laughed. "Ellette, do not apologize."

Ellette rose from her curtsey, but kept an air of propriety. "Still, Sir…I shouldn't have jumped out like that…it was…immature."

"Nonsense," Drake replied, pressing his hand to his heart. "A jolt every now and then is good for the old ticker."

Ellette smiled. "Pardon me for asking, Sir…but why _did_ you follow me?"

Drake smiled back. "Is it so surprising that one would want to be near you, Ellette?"

Ellette blushed fiercely.

"And please, enough with this 'Sir' business. Call me Drake."

"Very well," Ellette said, pleased.

"So, it seems you have been given a new set of duties," Drake smoothly changed the subject.

Ellette nodded. "The mortal is now my ward," she said. "I have never been asked to do anything like this by the King. I hope I don't disappoint him."

"I'm sure you will not," Drake replied. "So where is she? This…Sarah? Is that her name?"

"Yes, Sarah. She's in the room adjoining mine."

Drake smiled impishly. "Perhaps you could introduce me to her. Then I will not only see what has the Underground in a tizzy, but also learn the location of your private chambers."

Ellette blushed again, ducking her head down to hide the unflattering shade of red. Was she allowed to introduce Sarah to people? The king hadn't instructed otherwise…and Drake surely wasn't a threat. She hesitated for only a moment before motioning Drake to follow her through the maze of hallways.

Ellette used her limited magic to mentally peer into Sarah's room as she approached. Sarah was sitting on the edge of her newly appointed bed, fiddling with a cosmetic rip in the knee of her jeans. Her face was drawn and it looked as if she had been crying. Despite the pang of sympathy she felt for the mortal, Ellette forced her voice to sound cheery as she popped her head in the room.

"Sarah, there is someone here who would like to meet you," she said, pushing the door open a bit wider. Standing behind the tiny maid…or rather towering over her…was a man with long, dark hair…golden eyes…and the same porcelain skin tone that it seemed everyone possessed in this place.

"This is Sir Drake, Lord of the Isles," Ellette introduced him, giddy as the man's formal title passed through her lips.

Sarah's eyebrows furrowed. "There are islands in the Underground?"

Drake was first surprised that Sarah didn't curtsey, and then surprised by the mortal's beauty. It seemed that Jareth had left out that part of the story following the destruction of her last visit.

"Lord of the Isles is simply an overblown way of saying that I am at my cousin's beck and call…" Drake explained, smiling as he entered the small room, "no matter what my previous engagements entailed." He bowed slightly at the waist. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Sarah."

"It's just plain Sarah," she replied. "And who is your cousin?"

"The King," Ellette said quickly, hoping that Drake's importance wasn't lost on the mortal.

Sarah's eyes darkened. "And are you as much of an arrogant jerk as he is?" She drawled.

Ellette gasped, but Drake threw back his head and laughed. "I hope not!" He replied good naturedly. "My cousin does tend to be a little…intense."

Sarah scoffed. "That's putting it much more delicately than I would have."

Drake laughed again, immediately liking this human. "Ellette, perhaps we should give Sarah a tour of her new home, what do you think?"

Ellette bit her lip. "Do you think the King would be angry? He said she should remain here…I wouldn't want to upset him…"

Drake waved his hand. "I will take any blame that may arise as a result of the excursion," he said. "Jareth knows I can be quite persuasive and will not be angry with either of you. You have my word."

"I _will_ need to bring her up to the seamstress," Ellette reasoned.

"See? She would have to leave the quarters anyhow," Drake pressed.

"Seamstress?" Sarah asked.

"You need clothing," Ellette explained. "You can't very well live with just what you have on."

Sarah looked down at her jeans and tank top. No, she supposed she couldn't. "I'm _not_ wearing a froofy dress," she said, desperately trying to hold some control over her existence. "I hope your seamstress knows about denim."

Ellette and Drake exchanged confused glances.

"Let's not bore ourselves with particulars," Drake said, making a sweeping gesture again. "Come, ladies. Let us get better acquainted." He bent both arms at the elbow, gesturing for each of them to take an arm. Ellette took one arm after a moment's hesitation, but Sarah declined, preferring instead to walk behind her guides with a decidedly glum expression.

* * *

Jareth was thankful for the unusually high amount of paperwork he had had to complete. While he normally preferred to rule in a hands-on manner, the countless documents requiring his perusal had been a welcome distraction from more recent events. As the ink of his signature dried on the last of the official papers, however, his mind immediately bounced back to Sarah, despite how he tried to push her from his thoughts.

He sighed. The initial rage of the situation had ebbed ever so slightly, yet the idea that _she_ was once again in the Underground…with no immediate means of leaving…still scratched at his insides, sending burning paths of angst through his veins. Thirteen years had passed since he had last saw her…and it irritated him to acknowledge how well the years had treated her. Gone was the innocent shimmer of a teenager…in its place the flush of womanhood. Jareth felt his stomach clench at the acknowledgement. She had been too young the last time she was here…too young to understand what he had offered her…too selfish to comprehend anything bigger than herself. He knew that if the same scenario played out now, his tactics for distraction would be much more incendiary than a bite out of a peach followed by a flirtatious dance. And such tactics would most certainly have not taken place in a dream.

The realization of where his thoughts had gone irritated him further.

He kicked back from his desk and paced the floor for a moment. His fingers twitched with the urge to conjure a crystal and peer in on Sarah. He fought the temptation for as long as he could…even going so far as to organize his paperwork into several tidy piles…before he finally succumbed to curiosity and with an almost automatic movement produced a perfect sphere against his palms.

As the backdrop of Sarah's location fluttered into sight, Jareth's anger began to peak again. Instead of seeing the plain walls of the servant's quarters, blurry shades of vibrant greens began to take shape. As a fountain shimmered into the reflective glass of the crystal, Jareth recognized his gardens and was immediately on his feet. Was it possible she was already trying to escape?

Humans were always the last to materialize within his magical orbs, so Jareth paused in heading to the gardens to stop Sarah from running when Ellette and Drake suddenly morphed into view. He crooked his head in puzzlement until Sarah's form began to become visible. Drake was pointing to random things throughout the gardens, and Sarah was following his presentation, even smiling once or twice.

It appeared that his cousin was giving Sarah the grand tour.

Jareth huffed in aggravation. Sarah had not yet been in his world for a day and already she was turning everything upside down. Why did she feel the need to sway all of his subjects' loyalties to her favor? And why hadn't the little maid followed his instructions to keep Sarah in the servants' quarters?

Brimming with frustration, Jareth elected to walk to the gardens instead of transporting himself, hoping that some of his anger would ebb with the effort.

It was a bit too early in the week to be filling the oubliettes with people who disobeyed him.

* * *

"If you keep moving, they will not land on you," Drake laughed, holding out his own arm steadily to demonstrate. Within moments, several silvery-winged creatures propped themselves on his arm, staring at him with tiny eyes that were eerily human.

Sarah watched the tiny creatures in awe and then proceeded to steady her arm as best she could. She held her breath as a single, very small creature in hues of vibrant blues and pinks landed gracefully on her pointer finger. Slowly, she bent her arm to bring the tiny being closer to her eyes in order to inspect it more thoroughly. As she looked, she gasped quietly. "They look like the fairies!"

Ellette arched her neck to look at Sarah's hand. "You've seen our fairies?" She asked.

Sarah nodded, not taking her eyes off her finger. "Yes, the first time I was here. But they weren't nice like this. Hoggle was spraying them with…" She paused, looking up at Ellette. "Do you know Hoggle?"

Ellette nodded and gently pet the creature that was now curling itself into a ball against Sarah's palm in what looked like slumber. "I do," Ellette replied. "He used to be the head gardener."

"Used to be?" Sarah asked. "Where is he now?"

Ellette looked up at Drake, who cleared his throat. "Sarah, His Majesty was less than pleased with Hoggle's assistance of you during your last visit. He has been relieved of his duties."

Sarah's brow furrowed. "Is he alright?"

"From what I understand, no one has heard from him since you left," Drake replied. "However I know that cantankerous little man quite well and have no doubt that he is taking care of himself, no matter where he is."

Sarah's heart hurt at the knowledge that one of her only friends in this place was missing in action, but she nodded in silence.

Ellette felt another pang of sympathy for Sarah and decided to change the subject. She reached out a slender finger to brush the wings of the creature now sleeping soundly in Sarah's palm. "These are called Fauna Sprites," Ellette whispered in her musical voice. "They are born from the nectar of our flowering plants…and they're much sweeter than the fairies. They're common household pets, actually."

Sarah smiled slightly. "Like cats," she murmured, smoothing the sprite's hair away from its tiny face with the tip of her fingernail. The sprite bristled and appeared to purr. Sarah laughed despite herself. "Just like cats."

Ellette laughed too. "She's a young one…that's why she's so small…and she seems to like you. Perhaps you've found yourself a new pet."

Sarah brought the sleeping form to her face again, peering down at the child-like butterfly. "No, I could never force something so beautiful to stay captive," she said softly.

"Why not? I intend to."

The angry, clipped voice from behind them caused both women to turn around slowly. There stood Jareth, his dark cape fluttering in the evening breeze.

"Cousin!" Drake exclaimed, his voice bright and calculatingly distracting. "It's been ages since you've visited the gardens. I've been saying how bit of fresh air would do you good!"

Undeterred, Jareth spoke, never taking his eyes off Sarah. "Drake, please escort Ellette back to the servants quarters and, on the way, explain the importance of following direction. It seems to be a lesson in which she needs refreshing."

Ellette felt tears brim on her eyes as Drake took her arm. "Yes, Your Majesty," Drake replied, knowing that he was now dealing with the Goblin King and not his cousin.

Sarah watched as Drake led Ellette away, smiling reassuringly as the tiny maid looked over her shoulder. "It wasn't Ellette's fault," Sarah said to Jareth, the smile drifting from her face. "It was your cousin's suggestion."

"Then _I_ will suggest you remember your place, and take your orders from the correct man," Jareth replied coolly.

Sarah straightened her back, protectively clasping the sprite against her chest. "You'll have to forgive me; I don't usually take orders."

"You will learn," Jareth replied coolly.

Before she could speak another word, Sarah felt the dizzying sensation of being transported. When her surroundings settled, she was back in her new room.

Her one and only comfort was that the sprite had been transported with her.


	5. The First Night

**_Enjoy! And thank you for the lovely reviews! I say this all time...and if you're an fanfic author you probably agree...reviews make me write faster! =)_**

**_-Nico_**

* * *

Even though there were no windows in Sarah's new room, she was fairly certain that night had fallen. The sound of countless servants' footsteps had quelled and settled into an eerie silence.

It was apparent that electricity wasn't something that was used in the Underground. The only light source Sarah had was courtesy of a few stout candles atop the chest of drawers and the pot bellied stove in the corner. Shadows were cast on the walls in frightening patterns causing Sarah to hug her legs even closer to her chest as she sat motionless on her small bed.

To her right, her new companion was investigating the flowers on the faded quilt atop the bed, her tiny wings fluttering in frustration as she discovered they weren't real. The miniscule sprite stomped her foot and placed her hands on her hips, looking up at Sarah with all the indignation of a five year old.

Sarah smiled at the little pixie. "I'll let you back outside as soon as I have the chance," she promised. "I didn't mean for you to get trapped here with me. He transported me too quickly."

The sprite seemed to execute a barely perceptible nod of acknowledgement.

"Although I have to admit I'm happy you're here," Sarah continued, wondering how much the creature actually understood. "It's nice to have some company."

The pixie smiled and then stared at Sarah's posture. She mimicked Sarah's glum stance, as if asking what was wrong.

"I'll be alright," Sarah replied, holding out her hand for the sprite to climb on. "I'm sure I'll figure something out."

The pixie nodded again and then, to Sarah's amusement, gave her thumb a heartfelt hug.

"Thanks," Sarah said, fighting back a fresh batch of tears.

The knock on the door caused both Sarah and the sprite to jump. The tiny creature fluttered to the crook of Sarah's neck, hiding beneath the veil of Sarah's dark hair.

"Who is it?" Sarah asked. The door opened fractionally and Ellette peered around the corner.

"May I come in?" She asked in a small voice.

"Of course," Sarah replied. The elfin girl moved inside, closing the door quietly behind her. In her hand were two parcels; a small leather bag and a large woven basket.

"I am sorry for what happened," Ellette said. "I didn't think the King would be so angry if Sir Drake was there."

Sarah shrugged. "Don't worry. He just hates that I'm here and is taking it out on everyone. I'm sorry you got in trouble."

"Sir Drake promised me he would speak with the King and try to smooth things over," Ellette said shakily. "I have heard rumors of the King's temper…but it was much more frightening to experience it first hand. His eyes…they were so…so..."

"Dark," Sarah finished.

"Yes," Ellette breathed, shuddering inwardly.

The two women stood in silence for a moment before Sarah cleared her throat. "What do you have?" She asked, jutting her chin in the direction of the bag and basket.

Ellette looked down to the forgotten items in her hand and smiled. "Oh. I brought you and your new pet some gifts."

Upon hearing herself being referenced, the pixie pushed back the strands of hair she was cowering behind to look at Ellette's 'gifts' excitedly.

"I figured you might change your mind about keeping her, so I brought some things to make her a little more comfortable." Ellette explained, pulling out several tiny items. One appeared to be a pin cushion…minus the pins. It was baby blue with pink flowers embroidered within the soft silk and rimmed in lace. Ellette placed the cushion on Sarah's lap and the sprite immediately flopped itself on its new bed, purring appreciatively. Ellette then pulled out a tiny scrap of cloth…for a blanket, Sarah assumed…and a few small berries. "They eat mostly fruit," Ellette explained, handing one of the tiny berries to the happy sprite and giving the rest to Sarah.

"Thank you, Ellette," Sarah said. "Although I still think it's not right for her to stay here."

"I understand," Ellette nodded. "We can release her tomorrow if you wish. Here, this is for you." She handed the basket to Sarah, who first pulled out a few light colored garments. Ellette said, "I know you didn't want anything fancy…and I didn't have a chance to bring you to the seamstress…but I guessed your size. I figured you'd want at least a change or two of clothing. They're as plain as I could manage, I assure you."

Sarah laid out the clothing, taking note of the simple dress lines; they reminded her of simple Grecian robes, flowing, without embellishment and soft to the touch. "Thank you," Sarah said, even though her heart ached as the dresses reminded her that she was worlds away from anything familiar.

"There are also some undergarments here," Ellette whispered, showing her the bottom of the basket. "And slippers."

Sarah nodded. "Thanks," she said again.

"I'll get you to the seamstress tomorrow," Ellette continued, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "And there's one more thing." Ellette concentrated for a moment and there was another knock on the door. Ellette waved a hand and the door opened, revealing a goblin servant carrying a tray of food. "I thought you might be hungry."

Sarah regarded the tray of warm breads, fruits and cheeses. "I haven't got much of an appetite, but thanks again," she said.

Ellette didn't reply, but stayed in the room, staring at Sarah.

Sarah lifted a piece of bread from the tray and nibbled at it. "You're making me nervous, Ellette," she said. Ellette blinked.

"I'm sorry…it's just…I'm just wondering…" The elf hesitated.

"Wondering what?" Sarah pressed.

"Well, it's just something the King said," Ellette hesitated for a moment before decided to tell Sarah. "He said you weren't to be trusted. And I'm just wondering why because you seem nice enough to me."

Sarah scoffed. "Apparently he has a problem with me finding friends here," she said bitterly. "He seems intent on punishing everyone who I come into contact with." Sarah looked up at the little maid with damp eyes. "He's probably right…you shouldn't trust me…you might end up wherever Hoggle is."

Ellette bit her lip. She was quiet for a moment and then came to sit next to Sarah on the bed. She patted the mortal's hand. "I don't think you're untrustworthy, Sarah," she said. "I'd like it if we were friends. I don't have many friends."

Sarah smiled. "Thanks, Ellette. I'd like that too."

Ellette smiled back. "Have a good night, Sarah. I'm just next door if you need anything."

As Ellette quietly shut the door behind herself, Sarah eased back onto her bed, exhausted. Her new pet, having finished her dinner, fluttered to rest on Sarah's stomach, yawning as she settled down, curling into a ball.

"So I am more comfortable than your new bed?" Sarah asked, petting the sprite gently. The creature nodded and made a show of pulling her new little blanket up to her chin as she nestled down into the warmth of Sarah's flesh. "Alright, I suppose you can sleep there tonight. No snoring though. Deal?"

The pixie shook a finger as if to say "Only if you don't." Sarah laughed, feeling her eyelids get heavy with impending slumber. "I wish I knew your name," she murmured. "I'd give you one, but I wouldn't want you to get offended if I choose a bad one."

The sprite nodded appreciatively.

"Maybe I could suggest a few…then you let me know when you like one?"

The sprite nodded again, placing her chin on her hands, waiting for Sarah to offer some suggestions.

"Okay, how about…Violet?"

The pixie shook her head vehemently and stuck out her tongue.

"Alright…no Violet….hmmm…Tinkerbell?"

The pixie rolled her eyes dramatically. She'd heard that one before. Sarah laughed. "Okay, okay…no Disney. Ummm…" She tapped her fingers on her chin in thought for a few minutes. The sprite had nearly fallen asleep when Sarah snapped her fingers. "I've got it. Lunette! It means "little shining one." I read it in a book once. And the way your wings sparkle…it's perfect!"

The newly dubbed Lunette thought for a moment and then beamed. She liked it.

"Lunette," Sarah repeated, trying it out. "Much prettier than 'Sarah.'"

Lunette nodded her head in agreement. "Oh, thanks," Sarah said, laughing. "Goodnight, Lunette."

Lunette winked and curled back up into her ball, her silvery wings wrapping around herself under her tiny blanket.

Within moments, both were asleep.

Jareth, however, was not having the same luck.

He had never had a problem sleeping before Sarah's initial visit. Running a kingdom often left him too exhausted to even change out of his clothing before reaching his bedchambers. Yet after Sarah defeated him, he was tormented by sinister dreams. Over and over again in his sleep, he would struggle to prevent his castle from breaking apart at the seams….and night after night he would lose the battle, forced to rebuild his kingdom countless times.

And now that Sarah was back in the Underground, it appeared the dreams had intensified.

Jareth had woken up several times throughout the course of the night, his pale, glittering skin sheathed in a thin layer of sweat as his body fought to run from the destructive dreams. Images of _her_ were clouding his mind…her eyes, narrowed into cruel slits as she declared over and over again his lack of power over her.

Finally, after the fifth or sixth panicked jolt from sleep, Jareth gave up. Flinging his cream colored, silk sheets from his form, he rose and dressed, ignoring the throb of fatigue within his body. And since his subconscious was so intent on thinking of her, Jareth gave in and allowed his mind to drift to Sarah.

There was something about her that intrigued even the most stoic part of Jareth. From the moment he had first laid eyes on her…in her parents' room, standing in quiet awe as he materialized before her…he had known his life would be different. There was something about her eyes…something about the power behind them that rendered him less in control of any situation concerning her. He had felt the shift immediately; the distinct notion that having her in his life was like playing with fire. A voice had screamed inside of his head to give back the child she had wished away…to forget that she had called on him. But foolish pride had pushed her into the labyrinth, where ultimately she would come out the victor.

Just as he had countless times over the past thirteen years, Jareth mentally scolded himself for not listening to his instincts. Had he not taken Toby, he would never have met Sarah…never given her the opportunity to beat him…and never would have fallen unexpectedly and fully in love with her.

Jareth scoffed inwardly as he thought about that. Love. It would figure that the one and only being to ever capture his heart would be the one being he hated the most. It seemed a particularly cruel twist of fate. And while the destruction and subsequent rebuilding of the Labyrinth was more than enough to warrant the anger he directed at her, it pained him to admit to himself that he was more distressed over her blatant refusal of him. He had never had difficulties seducing women before; in fact, he was well aware that he could have and marry any woman he desired. Most women were not only drawn to his undeniable beauty, but to the prospect of becoming a queen. Yet the only woman he offered such a life to had repudiated him and then destroyed his world.

Unconsciously, with his rising irritation, Jareth had started pacing the floor of his bedchambers.

In the five hundred or so years of his life, Jareth had never been defeated in any way, shape or form. From epic battles fought in the Underworld's lush fields to friendly games of chess with Drake, Jareth always won. Losing for the first time…and especially when the stakes were so high…changed him forever.

And now she was back…in his reconstructed world…just below his feet. Despite his hatred of her, the urge to see her…just to be within touching distance of her…was overwhelming. Emotions that Jareth thought were dead and buried were rising up within him, waging war within him. He wanted to go to her and shake her…ask her why she refused him…why she continued to torment him…and just what she expected for him to do now.

He glanced at the thirteen-hour clock on his far wall. Three am. The witching hour.

It seemed like the perfect time to visit his prisoner.


	6. Boundaries

**_Thank you all for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! _**

**_Lots of foreshadowing in this chappie...so read between the lines! Enjoy! -Nico_**

* * *

Jareth was unaccustomed to feeling disoriented, and so as he silently stalked through the confusing maze of narrow hallways that yielded hundreds of identical doorways in the servants' quarters, his irritation grew. He was unfamiliar with this portion of his castle, having never really had a reason to grace it with his presence. If he needed a member of his staff, he simply contacted them telepathically.

Still, for some reason, it annoyed him that he felt alien in his own home.

Sarah's unplanned and unexpected return to the Underground not only meant that she could not be transported back, but it also meant that it was difficult for Jareth to use certain magic on her. For example, unlike every other being in the Labyrinth, Jareth was unable to hone in on her force. He could pinpoint exactly where every single one of his subjects was at this very moment…and be by their side in mere seconds…except for Sarah. He was able to get wisps of clues…a bristle of her presence in his mind every once in a while, but for a King who was used to being able to create worlds with the flick of his wrist, the dance she did around the edges of his subconscious nearly drove him mad.

Jareth walked slowly down the hallways for another ten minutes or so before he stopped in front of a door that looked just like every other door he had passed. This door, however, was different. Involuntarily, Jareth raised a gloved hand level to the rough wooden door, allowing his fingers to gently brush against the uneven grain. He felt warmth, as if sunlight was shining through the thick black leather covering his large, pale hands.

This was Sarah's room.

The sensation that ebbed through Jareth when he was in her presence had not diminished over the years. As his fingers continued to drift mindlessly over the door, sending waves of heat up his arms, Jareth's mind wandered to a moment of Sarah's first visit to the Labyrinth….in the catacombs. He had gotten the distinct impression that one of his subjects…namely his petulant ex-gardener…was about to betray him by helping the mortal get to the castle. He had disguised himself, hoping to simply observe where they were headed next in an effort to throw some previously non-existent obstacle in their path, however he was unable to reveal himself once his eyes fell on her.

Her cheeks flared pink as she stared defiantly up at him as he cast aside his disguise, demanding of Hoggle his intent. As the ill-tempered yet frightened little gnome stammered an excuse, Jareth wasn't listening. Instead, he was looking directly at Sarah, unable to pull his mismatched eyes from her stormy gray ones.

She was breathing quickly, trying to hide her fear with a mask of false bravado.

It was at that moment Jareth felt the first strike of warmth pierce through his body. He immediately had the uncontrollable urge to be closer to her. Shaking off the gnome, he approached. She instinctively backed up against the wall, everything about him threatening some primal part of her. Enjoying her fear, perhaps more than he should have, Jareth casually rested his arm on the wall several inches above Sarah's head. His reasoning was two-fold; first he was aware of how his proximity intimidated her…and he intended to use that to his advantage…and second, he was that much closer to the radiating warmth that seemed to pour from her very skin.

He had been surprised by his body's reaction to her. He spoke, hoping to delay the moment.

"_And you, Sarah? How are you enjoying my Labyrinth."_

_Sarah jutted her chin forward, determined not to be threatened by the ethereal king in her presence. _

"_It's a piece of cake," she replied defiantly, tossing her hair over her shoulder as if bored. _

_Jareth found himself smiling despite what she was saying. He was accustomed to people cowering before him, not testing him. "Really?" He drawled, unable to stop the corners of his mouth from turning upwards. "Then how about upping the stakes?"_

_The clock he produced wasn't necessary for the spell to work, but the look on her face as her allotted time decreased by two hours was worth the gaudiness of a prop. _

_Her eyes widened, her mouth forming an "o" of surprise. And then the words she spoke next finally removed the smile from Jareth's face. _

"_That's not fair!"_

_The pure hatred she felt for him in that moment was like a knife severing the bands of warmth that reached out to him. He felt suddenly cold, empty. A part of him was screaming a warning, telling him that she would not rest until she defeated him…and that this was a battle he would lose. _

_Instead, he pushed away from her. "You say that so often," he murmured as he walked from her. "I wonder what your basis for comparison is." _

Jareth's hand had gone slack against the door as he had drifted through the past in his mind. The heavy wooden entry in front of him suddenly seemed like a flimsy barrier between him and the sunlight on the other side. Gently, he pushed against the wood, pleased that it barely whispered as it slid open across the stone floor.

And with that simple movement, he could see her, asleep on the tiny bed before him.

She was curled into a ball on her side, and as Jareth slowly entered the room, he could see a decidedly unhappy expression on her face. With a small motion of his hand, the door closed behind him. As the air stirred, so did Sarah. Jareth froze, having second thoughts for the first time about his decision to be here.

She shifted to her back, her hand protectively clasping something against her chest. Jareth moved a bit closer, stopping just before his thighs touched the edge of her bed. His hands involuntarily clenched into fists at his sides as he noticed the familiar flush in her cheek.

He honestly never thought he would see Sarah Williams again. And yet here she was, sleeping innocently behind his walls.

In the castle she destroyed thirteen years ago.

Jareth fought the wave of anger that coursed through him and lowered his eyes, peering at her clasped hand. It seemed she held something there. He saw a shimmer of silver. Perhaps she clutched a piece of jewelry? He leaned in closer…

And her hand opened slowly to reveal a small fauna sprite sleeping soundly against Sarah's heartbeat.

Jareth's eyes moved upwards, and met with hers, which were open…and wide with fright.

"I…I didn't catch her on purpose," Sarah whispered. "But I was holding her when you transported me."

Jareth had straightened up and backed several feet away from her, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked, her voice a bit strained. She pulled her thin blanket closer to her chin, even though she was still fully clothed in her jeans and tank top.

Jareth pressed his lips together and struggled to choose his words. Sarah sat up, bringing the blanket with her. The tiny sprite woke, and, frightened by the new presence in the room, quickly flew to an unseen hiding place.

Sarah bit her lip, her anxiety level creeping upwards as she regarded the stoic being in the room. "I wish you would say something…you have no idea how frightening it is to wake up with someone so angry staring at you."

"My intent was not to frighten you," Jareth said, his voice low.

This surprised Sarah. "Oh no? Well, then just what were you hoping to accomplish by coming down here in the middle of the night and hovering over my bed?"

"This bed is technically mine," Jareth replied evenly. "After all, it is in _my_ castle."

"Well where I come from we have boundaries," Sarah replied, feeling braver. "People don't just randomly show up in other people's bedrooms."

"I do it all the time," Jareth countered, his lips curling into a self-satisfied smirk. "Part of the job description," he finished curtly.

Sarah scoffed.

"So what, you decided that the oubliette would be a better place for me?" She pressed.

"Why did you defy me today by going to the gardens with Drake?" Jareth asked suddenly. Sarah blinked.

"I wasn't defying anyone," she replied. "I thought it was nice of Drake and Ellette to try and distract me from the…situation. Like normal people."

"This isn't a game, Sarah."

"Did I say it was? I _still_ barely know what's going on here. Twenty-four hours ago I was at work, just a normal day. Now I'm in a castle…in the middle of the night…with the Goblin King in my room and a sprite that's probably cowering in one of the cracks in the wall!"

Jareth crooked his head to the side. "You worked at that children's home?"

Sarah sighed and shook her head. "Not there, exactly…I…I'm a social worker."

Jareth's face showed he did not understand, yet his pride prevented him from asking any further questions.

"I keep track of all the children people send away," she explained, knowing that it would strike a chord with him.

It did. He sharply met her eyes. "You chose this profession?" He demanded.

Sarah nodded, annoyed that he was able to frighten her with the mere tone of his voice.

"Then you are a fool," Jareth murmured. "No one would purposely place themselves in such a position."

Sarah remained silent, not really sure if he was talking about her anymore.

"Why did you follow me back here," Jareth asked quietly.

Sarah shrugged. "I didn't know this would happen," she repeated. "I just…I saw you…and you had one of the children…my body just reacted faster than my mind."

"You wanted to save the child, that's all?" He whispered, holding her eyes steady with his own.

Sarah swallowed against the sudden lump in her throat. "Y-yes," she stammered.

She thought she caught a flash of disappointment in his eyes, but he looked away too quickly.

In a few graceful movements, he was across the room, a gloved hand resting on the door latch.

He was leaving, Sarah realized. She licked her lips. "Wait," she said quietly. When he hesitated, she continued. "Why did you come down here? To ask me why I went to the gardens and then to mock my career choice?" She shook her head. "That doesn't make sense. You had a purpose in coming down here."

He turned to face her, his eyes dark and unreadable. "Sarah, here I am king. I do not have to explain my actions to anyone, least of all you." Then he turned, effectively dismissing her.

His intent was to humiliate to her, and it worked. She ducked her head a bit, as if unconsciously submitting to her place.

Jareth opened the door and made to leave, but stopped suddenly. Without turning to face her he said, "The child I took has been placed with a new family. They will treasure him much more then he would have been in your world."

And with that, he closed the door and was gone.


	7. A Tournament

**_I love your reviews! Thank you so much. I decided to write an extra long chappie, just for you!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_-Nico_**

* * *

Drake knew Jareth well enough to know that all his cousin needed was a good night's sleep in order for his anger to ebb. He also knew, judging from the dark shadows under the Goblin King's eyes, that a good night's sleep was definitely not what Jareth had had last night.

And so Drake kept quiet as the two prepared for the day's events, signing paperwork and organizing it with more care and attention than he had ever exhibited before.

Jareth eyed his cousin suspiciously. He couldn't remember the last time Drake had gone this long without a good natured tease or an off-colored joke. Jareth stood up from his desk and casually stalked to the other side of the room, where Drake was bent over a ledger, trying desperately to ignore the dark figure now directly before him.

"You did hear me yesterday…when I instructed Ellette to keep Sarah's presence to the servants' quarters only, did you not?" Jareth drawled in the direction of Drake's bent head.

"I did," Drake replied calmly.

"Any yet you persuaded the maid to allow Sarah into the gardens," Jareth continued.

"Yes, I did," Drake repeated, just as calmly as before.

"Was there a particular purpose to your betrayal?"

Drake sighed and rose to his feet. "Jareth, have I ever been anything but loyal to you? To our family?"

"That is not what we are discussing at the moment," Jareth replied, his voice even.

"I believe it is. You suggest I have betrayed you…when all I did was take two beautiful women for a walk in a garden. Simple. Harmless. No different from my usual behavior."

"Sarah is a prisoner, she is not a…" Jareth stopped short.

Drake smiled. "You would be lying if you finished that sentence," he jibed. "My preference in female attractiveness may differ from yours, but there is no denying Sarah Williams' beauty."

Jareth narrowed his eyes. "Must you always test my temper, Drake?"

Drake continued to grin. "The unexamined life is not worth living, cousin," he replied.

Jareth brought his fingers to his temple, sighing. "It's a bit too early to be speaking in prose," he said, his voice a bit lighter.

Drake inwardly sighed his relief. It had been a while since Jareth was legitimately unhappy with him. If he was teasing, the worst of the storm had passed.

"Don't blame Ellette; she somehow knew you'd be angry," Drake continued.

"I can never blame a woman's actions when you are involved, Drake," Jareth replied. "You seem to dazzle them right out of their senses," he added sarcastically.

"It was just a walk in the gardens. And Sarah doesn't seem like the terrible person you remember her as. I found her quite charming," Drake went back to his ledger, perusing his schedule.

"You are not the first person to be fooled by her," Jareth said softly. "One would think a mortal would have less sway over a kingdom of magic."

"Perhaps she had changed," Drake suggested.

Jareth crossed his arms over his chest and moved towards one of the gaping windows of the throne room. "Humans do not change," he said, so quietly Drake had to strain to hear. "Given the opportunity, I am certain Sarah Williams would destroy our world once more." He turned to look at Drake. "And it is my responsibility to ensure she does not get that opportunity."

Drake nodded. "I understand, Cousin."

Jareth dipped his chin in silent appreciation. "I would rather not waste more of my morning discussing Sarah Williams," he said abruptly. "I do have a kingdom to run."

Drake smiled. "That you do," he agreed, lifting the ledger from his desk. "And today's events should get your mind off of…other things."

"Ah, yes," Jareth said. "Today is the jousting competition. I had almost forgotten."

"Yes, the field is being set up as we speak," Drake walked over to the southern most window and pointed in the direction of the excitement. "I presume we shall follow the same rules as last year?"

Jareth nodded. "The victor will be awarded an admirable position within the ranks of our militia and have one wish granted, so long as it is reasonable."

Drake chuckled. "Remember when Galliet won and wished for a night's stay in the castle?"

"He should have specified exactly where he wanted to stay," Jareth smiled slightly. "I doubt he had a very comfortable night in the dungeons."

"The look on his face was priceless," Drake laughed. "But you must admit that the wishes have become a lot more specific since then."

"Specific and monotonous. I would perish of shock if anyone wished for anything other than money," Jareth said, adjusting his gloves.

"Yes, well. Times are tough, to borrow an aboveground euphemism," Drake reasoned. "However Baltus L'Atoru seems to be the expected winner of this year's event…and I wouldn't put a creative wish past him."

Jareth's brow furrowed. "I despise that braggart," he hissed.

Drake laughed. "You and the rest of the Underground. Still, his air of superiority is valid when it comes to his jousting abilities. He is quite talented."

"That depends on whether one thinks it takes any talent at all to knock an opponent from a moving horse with a long stick," Jareth countered.

"Good point. Baltus is harmless, Jareth. He's just a spoiled child that grew into an entitled man. No different from most of our noble class, I'm afraid."

Jareth sighed. "Perhaps one of my men will succeed in removing him from his pedestal."

"That would make the day much more interesting," Drake said.

"What time are we planning to begin?" Jareth asked.

"Ten o'clock," Drake tapped the ledger. Jareth glanced at one of the archaic clocks in the throne room. It was just past 8.

"I will meet you back here at a quarter to," he said.

"Very good," Drake replied. Jareth began to leave when Drake decided to press his luck just a bit. "Jareth, perhaps it would be good for Sarah to witness today's events. It might give her some perspective on her new home."

For some reason, it bothered Jareth that Drake kept on referring to the Underground as her "home." There was no part of Jareth that considered _any_ part of the Underground as belonging to Sarah.

"A caged animal is more likely to exact revenge on its captor than one allowed to roam the fields freely," Drake added, not really sure why he was pressing the issue. "You cannot keep her locked up day and night; if she's anything like you say she is, she'll be raising hell in a matter of hours."

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "You believe yourself to be quite insightful today, cousin. I wonder why that is."

Drake shrugged. "No reason," he said, feigning indifference. "It's just a fact. I wouldn't want you to find yourself at odds with Miss Williams quite so early in her visit."

"Your concern touches me," Jareth drawled dryly. "And if it is so important to you, then I give my permission. Instruct Ellette to bring Sarah to the competition. However, once Sarah leaves the servants' quarters, she is also _your_ responsibility."

Drake swallowed. He hadn't expected Jareth to first agree, and then place Sarah in his charge. But, being related to Jareth, he also refused to back down. "I accept the challenge, Your Majesty," Drake bowed…half out of respect, half out of sarcasm.

Jareth smirked and left the throne room.

Drake smiled to himself as he sat down to scribble out a quick note.

* * *

Sarah felt the earth shaking. She didn't know how long she had slept…minutes, hours, days…or exactly where she was, but she knew an earthquake when she felt it.

She bolted upright, prepared to make her way to a secure doorway when she realized the earthquake was courtesy of Ellette, who was gently shaking her by the shoulders with a decidedly excited expression on her face.

"Ellette! What's going on! You scared me!" Sarah exclaimed breathlessly, pushing her hair from her eyes. Lunette, who had come out of her hiding place after Jareth had left, was also perturbed, standing on Sarah's collarbone with her tiny fists on her hips, demanding an explanation.

"I'm sorry," Ellette said, out of breath. "It's just that…well…I just…_here." _She thrust a piece of paper into Sarah's hands. On it were just a few sentences, which, by the smudges of the ink, was written quickly and barely given time to dry.

_Ellette, _

_His Majesty has forgiven yesterday's trespasses and has had a change of heart. Please bring Sarah to today's jousting tournament. I will meet you both at the entrance to the southern field._

_Drake_

Sarah looked up at Ellette, surprised. "A jousting tournament?" She asked. "Like in medieval times?"

"Mid…Med…evil?" Ellette repeated, confused. She shook her head. "No, it's at ten o'clock."

Sarah stifled an unexpected laugh.

"Who _cares _what time it's at," Ellette giggled. "We have gotten a personalized invitation!"

Sarah yawned. "Big whoop. Drake is probably trying to get us in trouble again."

Ellette's brows furrowed, considering this. After a moment she spoke. "No, Sir Drake wouldn't do that. The King must not be so angry anymore."

Sarah thought for a moment about the anger in Jareth's eyes when he had appeared in her room the night before. Part of her wondered if it was a dream, but as she caught glints of the glittering magic that dusted off Jareth as he moved on her plain stone floor, she knew he had visited.

"I might not know him as well as you, but something tells me that he doesn't ordinarily change his mind this quickly," Sarah said, skeptical of the whole thing.

Ellette tipped her head to one side, thinking. "No, he doesn't," she allowed. But, smiling anew she added, "but there is a first time for everything, right?"

"So your mother is Annie and you are Pollyanna," Sarah muttered under her breath.

Ellette shook her head again. "Did you get enough sleep, Sarah? You're not making any sense."

Sarah sighed. "I'm fine."

Ellette smiled. "Good, then hurry up and eat," she pointed to a tray she had placed on Sarah's chest of drawers. "Then we have to get you dressed!"

* * *

The bustle of activity that was spread out before Sarah did indeed remind her of a medieval festival. Brightly colored flags, each one matched to a compet decorated the field. Competitors in equally vibrant costumes were talking and laughing. Vendors were hawking everything from jewelry to food, their voices loud over the melee. The ever growing audience was taking their seats on huge wooden risers that reminded Sarah of high school basketball games. Hundreds of ethereal beings, gnomes and creatures Sarah couldn't put a name to were everywhere she looked, obviously excited for the event.

Ellette had led Sarah to the entrance of the field, off to the side, away from the hectic crowds. Lunette had flown off, explaining to Sarah in pantomime that she would return.

"Sir Drake's letter said he'd meet us here," Ellette said, fiddling with her hair and smoothing her skirt.

Sarah looked down at her own attire. She was now outfitted in the clothing Ellette had brought yesterday, namely a simple, white, flowing robe over equally simple pale pink skirts. Soft white doeskin slippers covered her feet, and her hair…freshly washed in rose-scented water and combed out, hung in soft waves down her back.

It was actually a refreshing, comfortable change from her normal work attire.

A gentle breeze was flowing through the scene, and Sarah closed her eyes as she inhaled the fragrant air greedily. The sun was warm on her face and the atmosphere was one of joyous expectation. Despite her current situation, Sarah found herself smiling.

"Lady Ellette, you must introduce me to your friend."

The voice caused both women to spin around. There stood a tall, handsome man, his thick brown hair secured neatly at the nape of his neck and his armor impeccably polished to an impressive shine.

"Lord L'Atoru," Ellette identified the man, dipping into a curtsey. "How lovely to see you."

Sarah noticed that Ellette sounded as if the meeting was not lovely at all.

The man smiled condescendingly down at Ellette's bowed head and then turned his attentions to Sarah. "You are a mortal," he said, still smiling as if he knew some great secret.

"Last time I checked," Sarah replied, folding her arms over her chest. It was apparent that this man was borne of nobility, but Sarah could not bring herself to curtsy.

"Has His Majesty acquired a new pet?" Baltus directed the question at Ellette, but kept his eyes on Sarah.

"Lord L'Atoru, this is Sarah Williams. She is visiting us from aboveground," Ellette explained, her voice thin and plaintive.

Baltus's eyes widened. "Surely you are not _the_ Sarah Williams…the Goddess who defeated our King years ago? Why, you're just a tiny little thing…and you couldn't have been more than a child the last time you were here…surely _you_ were not victorious over _him._" Baltus laughed at his own observation.

"Actually…" Sarah began, ready to set this well-bred oaf straight.

"We are waiting here for Sir Drake," Ellette interrupted sharply, eying Sarah. "He should be here any moment."

Sarah looked over at Ellette, wondering why she so quickly changed the subject. However she did not continue with her diatribe.

"I see," Baltus said, no longer laughing. "Then I shall take my leave of you. Ellette, it was a pleasure." The tall man then moved closer to Sarah, taking one of her hands in his own before she could pull away. "And you, pretty Sarah. I hope to see you again soon." He raised her hand to his lips, and pressed a soft kiss on the back of her fingers.

Baltus bowed stiffly and then called to one of his pages, heading off to the competitors' tent.

"Who was _he_?" Sarah asked, rubbing off the kiss on her skirts.

"Lord Baltus L'Atoru. He's a troublemaker. The King and Sir Drake do not get along well with him," Ellette replied. "He will probably win today's tournament."

"He seems rather full of himself," Sarah commented.

"He is." This came from Drake, who was suddenly at their side. "If it weren't for his jousting abilities, he'd be just another dimple on the collective backside of the upper class."

Ellette giggled. "That's positively terrible, Sir Drake," she said coquettishly.

"Terrible, but true," Drake replied. "And how does this fine day find the two most beautiful women in the Underground."

"Better than yesterday," Sarah replied. "Thank you, Sir Drake."

"For what am I due thanks?"

"You obviously talked to him," Sarah said, knowing that she wouldn't need to explain who 'him' was. "Seeing as how I am being allowed out of my room."

"Oh, yes. Well. My cousin tends to be a bit dramatic at times. I blame it on the stress of running a kingdom," Drake winked. "Now, shall we take our seats?" He gestured to several empty chairs that were lined up beside a much larger chair…a throne really...all of which sat in a covered enclosure in the dead center of the wooden risers.

Ellette gasped. "Surely the king doesn't want us seated in the royal ward!"

Drake laughed. "Did you think he would have you among the commoners?"

Ellette bit her lip. "Usually, that's where I am included," she replied softly.

"Well not today," Drake said, offering each woman his arm again.

This time, Sarah took the offering, causing both Ellette and Drake to smile.

"I am the envy of the Underground," Drake announced grandly. "I have the most stunning company today."

Sarah smiled to herself as Ellette giggled helplessly. It was obvious the elfin maid carried a burning torch for the winsome Drake.

* * *

The "Royal Ward," as Ellette had called it, was positioned so that each member of the audience and the competitors had a clear view of their king. Since His Royal Highness was still nowhere to be found, Sarah found herself subject to the curious stares of nearly an entire kingdom. She was seated between the throne and Drake, who was happily devouring what looked to be some sort of prehistoric slab of meat on a giant bone.

"When will the jousting begin?" Sarah asked Drake, who did his best to swallow an enormous bite before speaking.

"Soon," he replied, tossing the bone onto the dusty ground in front of them where several frightening looking birds immediately attacked it. "I met with His Majesty before I came to retrieve you two; he was just finishing up some business. The games cannot begin before…"

Drake was cut off mid sentence by an explosion of trumpeting horns. In an instant, the huge crowd was on their feet. Sarah, Drake and Ellette followed suit, bowing and curtseying as the missing party arrived at the Royal Ward.

He was dressed in all black. It was nearly impossibly to distinguish boot from pant from cloak. A sliver of white skin peeked out from the low cut of his dark shirt, an intentional design. His white-blonde hair spiked away from his face, drawing the looker's attention to his mismatched eyes and the firm line of his mouth. With a barely perceptible nod of his head, the crowd was seated.

Sarah noticed that he didn't look at her once, even though she was scant inches from where he now sat. She likewise kept her head locked in a forward position, her back rigid as she watched the events begin.

Exciting wasn't the word for what she witnessed.

Her idea of jousting was indeed based on the one time she had been to Medieval Times. The theme restaurant had been nearly 100 miles from their sleepy Connecticut town, but Toby had been begging to go for months. So, for his 5th birthday, Sarah's father had taken the family. It had been a fun night, but as the games began here…now…Sarah realized just how comical her only other experience with jousting had been.

Armored man after armored man rode huge horses headfirst into each other, the clang of pole against steel resonating through the crowds. The audience would cheer and boo, according to their favorites. Even Sarah found herself clapping along with Drake or Ellette's picks to win.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sarah noticed that Jareth remained stoic, his eyes carefully following the contestants, but otherwise remaining still.

It was unnerving.

The competition continued well into the afternoon. At some point, a pretty servant girl brought over fruit and bread and cheeses, which delighted Ellette. She leaned across Drake, careful not to touch him and whispered to Sarah, "I've never been waited on before!"

Drake laughed. "Stick with me, Ellette, and all of the finer things in life will be yours."

Sarah heard Jareth scoff, but he did not speak.

"Your Majesty," Ellette had somehow found the courage to speak to Jareth for the first time all day. "Thank you for allowing us into the Royal Ward. I have never had a better time."

Jareth smiled tightly and nodded, avoiding eye contact with Sarah. "Thank my cousin, Ellette. It was his idea."

Ellette smiled genuinely at Drake. "No thanks are necessary," Drake said, holding up a hand before Ellette could speak. "I know I speak for my cousin when I say we have never had better company."

Jareth scoffed again. This time, Sarah acknowledged it. "It would seem that His Majesty disagrees," she said, still not looking in his direction.

"My cousin and I differ on our opinion of good company," Jareth drawled.

Drake and Ellette exchanged nervous glances.

Before anyone could break the tension, trumpets sounded again. This time, it was to announce the final battle.

As Ellette predicted, Baltus L'Atoru had made it to the deciding combat. His opponent had also proven himself a worthy adversary, having won each of the ten rounds he participated in. While Sarah wasn't certain of the prize, she was sure that both men would give it their all in this particular skirmish.

The crowd was on their feet, cheering as the two final contestants mounted their horses. She couldn't be sure, but it seemed that the audience was hoping Baltus would lose, as they were chanting a name she wasn't familiar with; she presumed it was the other man's.

The starting bell was rung with one loud strike. Both men kicked their horses to a start, and immediately the dust began to fly. The two blurs of color flew towards each other. The crowd's cheering increased…and within a moment, the familiar crack of steel ripped through the air and a clear winner emerged from the dust.

Lord Baltus remained atop his steed, circling in victory around his opponent, who was flat on his back, a dazed expression on his face. Baltus pulled a flag that was tucked into his armor and swung it around his head, celebrating his win.

The audience clapped, but an air of disappointment was palatable. It appeared that this was not the outcome the Underground was hoping for.

Baltus galloped to the front of the Royal Ward, the pride he felt oozing off of his very armor. "Your Majesty, I present you with my flag," Baltus said loudly.

Jareth nodded. "You have bested your opponents," he said, his voice flat and uninterested. "Ladies and Gentleman, I present your winner, Lord Baltus L'Atoru."

Again, a smattering of disappointed applause was heard.

"You shall take your place among our militia as Garrison Commander of the Northern Troops," Jareth announced.

Drake laughed quietly. He whispered something to Ellette, who also laughed and then turned to Sarah discreetly. "The Northern Troops are the smallest outfit in our army," she explained into Sarah's ear. "Surely this is a blow to Lord Baltus's ego."

Sarah nodded and watched as what Jareth had just said registered on Batlus's face. It was obvious he was not pleased. Yet, no one argued with the king.

"I thank you for your participation," Jareth continued. "For everyone's participation. You all fought well."

Jareth stood as if to leave.

"Is there not one more reward?" Baltus said suddenly, louder than necessary. "I believe I have a wish to be granted."

Jareth sighed. He had tried to glaze over that part of the prize, but he should have known Baltus would not. He nodded for Baltus to continue.

"I have no need of riches, having more than enough of my own," Baltus said in a self-satisfied tone. Even Sarah rolled her eyes at that one. "I already have a high rank in my family and have no need for material things," Baltus continued. "My wish is of a more…intangible sort."

"You're trying my patience, Baltus," Jareth said between clenched teeth. "We have had enough games for the day. Out with it."

Baltus frowned, but recovered quickly, his eyes flashing mischievously up at his king. "Very well, no more delay," he said, smiling once more. "I would like to get on with what I want as well." He took a breath and dramatically dismounted, coming to stand directly before Sarah, who did her best to avoid Baltus's firey gaze.

"I wish for a kiss from your pretty new pet, Sarah Williams."


End file.
